


The Breaking of General Hux

by sewohayami



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Putting The Milk In Before The Tea, Rape, Torture, brief mentions of, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/sewohayami
Summary: Because (a certain subset of) Kyluxers enjoy The Worst Things Possible happening to General Hux.It is about tea.





	The Breaking of General Hux

Dreamscape images clouded his mind, like the recollections of someone else. Scalpels and torture chambers. Blazing suns and barren desert worlds. The quiet terror of an endless hall at the Academy, never knowing when the next torment would come. An outpost of jeering, hostile aliens with no respect for his post or his uniform, only a desire to put him in his place. Rathtar tentacles in places where Rathtar tentacles should not be.

For General Hux, it was the same every night and every morning, the nightmares, the bleary awakening. He felt the absence of a certain heat and weight next to him, and realized his bedmate had already awakened. He rose groggily, raking his fingers through his mussed hair, sliding his feet into the luxurious porgskin slippers that sat perfectly aligned by his bed.

He saw a mop of dark curls in the kitchenette. The figure held out a hand and a teacup flew across the room, landing on the counter top with rather more force that Hux preferred his belongings to be treated with. A kettle whistled on the stove top, and was swiftly silenced by another aggressive hand gesture that switched off the heat.

A teabag sailed through the air, neatly plopping into the mug. The figure reached for… The figure reached for… the milk.

Hux stood, paralyzed with disbelief, his eyes unable to comprehend the course of action that was being taken. Before he could regain his composure, he heard the wet and heavy sound of milk splashing against ceramic. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but found he could not. Bile rose in his throat. The teabag sat in the milk, bleeding grey, cold and limp like a fetid corpse in the swamps of Dagobah.

And yet, the madman’s act was just commencing. The kettle rose unsteadily into the air, the metal gleaming in the artificial light, the water slopping back and forth in a demented rhythm, a drumbeat of rising madness. Steam billowed like clouds in a sped up hologram, a thousand tiny droplets soaring and falling on perturbations of the air. Time itself seemed to bend and stutter as beads of searing water emerged from the spout of the kettle, soon forming a rushing stream that plunged downwards, ever downwards, as he followed its inevitable descent.

The aroma of scalded milk reached his nostrils like the scent of death, and he tried to scream, the inchoate cry of a man whose world had turned against him. Yet the sound died in his throat as his body rebelled against him, bound by the horror of the act he was witnessing, the  _ glub-glub-glub _ of pouring water like a man drowning in a relentless and unforgiving ocean. The water continued to fall, hissing against the metal body of the kettle in the hellish whine of suffering souls.

The cup of horrors was both unassuming and eldritch as the twisting patterns that danced ceaselessly around the rim of the china. In his mind’s eye he could see it both whole and shattering, breaking into a hundred shards as a mirror of his psyche. He knew that today had been a point of no return, that he would never be the same after the atrocities he had witnessed here. Seemingly of its own accord, the cup moved towards him, and he lurched back with the expression of a haunted man.

“Tea?” Kylo said.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation between myself and a friend about the WALL OF TAGS on her series about Hux, each one warning of something more horrible than the last. I joked that the next one should be tagged "Torture, Rape, Torture Rape, Putting The Milk In Before The Tea". 
> 
> Then I wrote that fic.
> 
> I am not sure if it is funny to anyone besides us.


End file.
